The Unknown
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs/Tony Slash fic. Don't like, don't read. What will happen when Gibbs finds out Tony's secrets? How will he accept his colleague? Will he fire him? Gibbs knows he is in for a wild ride when he figure this out. Rated M for mature audiences and language, slash later on! Enjoy my lovelies!
1. Disclaimer

_Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews on my last Tibbs story. I've decided to do another Tibbs story, this one being longer possibly. I have also decided to add supernatural themes in the story. I can't wait to see what you guys think. I've always fallen in love with the idea of the supernatural. Love you guys because you're awesome, and don't let anyone tell you different. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I will._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own characters of NCIS, NCIS ideas or the set up. I do however love to mess around with characters and add different starting points of the story. If you do not like the idea of the supernatural coming into play, the ideas of gay sex, or mature themes please do no read._

 _If you guys have any ideas for stories let me know please, I would love to help you out. I'm just cool like that ;P_

Summary: Gibbs/Tony Slash fic. Don't like, don't read.

What will happen when Gibbs finds out Tony's secrets? How will he accept his colleague? Will he fire him? Gibbs knows he is in for a wild ride when he figure this out.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please PM me with any questions, concerns or comments!

XOXO

Your Irish friend.


	2. The Change

_I will be going back and forth using POV's in stories. Just as a heads up. Enjoy guys!_

Tony POV

I knew the change was coming soon. I couldn't stop it. I could feel my hands and palms sweat, my back was hurting. I could feel my breath get shallow. I had tried to stop it but I couldn't. I groaned as I could feel the pressure from back become greater. My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller I.D. I answered quickly.

"Abby... It's happening...Get here quickly." I got out before I shouted in pain. I heard the line click dead and passed out.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

I woke up around three hours later, most of the pain relieved in my back, my hands not so sweaty. I looked over to see Abby staring at me with a smile. She held out her hand for me to grab so I would sit up. I sighed softly.

"It's happened Tony. Your wings are out." She said and I turned. Coming out from my shoulder blades, were huge wings that were slightly torn around the skin areas of them. There were a few holes but they were black with red at the tips of the bones. I looked at my hands and saw the sharp black claws with some scales around the fingers. I felt around my head, to feel two horns, about 3 inches in length jutting out from my forehead. I stood up and stretched out my wings. They were around 12 feet across, tip of one wing to the tip of the other. "Go look in the mirror Tone." She whispered. I nodded and closed my wings. I went to the mirror on the other side of the room of my apartment. I gasped slightly. My horns were black, and had some scales around my eyes, jawline, and cheeks. My eyes were bright greenish yellow, and slightly slitted like a snake's eyes. My chest shown in the mirror too. I had bright red scales covering my chest and abdomen. I looked at Abby and she smiled.

"Abby... I'm.. so horrifying..." I frowned. She came to me and wrapped her wing around me. She doesn't hide her wings and body when she changes. She had beautiful black wings like mine, but instead of red they were a deep purple. She did not get horns but instead she got a spiky spine down her back.

"Don't worry Tony. You'll get use to it." She kissed my cheek and I sighed. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. I'll tell you. There is a group of people who are known as "The Scaled Ones." Only certain people have the gene, and come to find out when I was 20 years old, I started to change. I could never figure out what was happening, until I came to NCIS. I found out that Abby Scuito was a Scaled One. She was never shy about her change and was proud to show it off. The Scaled Ones are very special because they come from a royal family. They have power all over the world, including here in Washington D.C. In the world though, there are only around 100 Scaled Ones left. They are a dying population. We get these horrifying wings, claws, horns or a spine like Abby's, the scales the eyes and a different voice. When it comes to me, I am not proud of it. My great grandfather times like ten was the original Scaled One. He was the one who had begun it all. I hated flaunting that I was the heir to the throne, and I never wanted to be. Which is why I try to keep my changing a secret. I never wanted my co-workers to know except Abby. The only other person that I would want to know would be Gibbs. _Gibbs..._ God how I loved that man. I've loved him since I first came to NCIS.

"Abby, can you call Gibbs and tell him I am sick. I won't be able to come in for a few days." My newly deep voice scared me slightly. I still could never get use to the change. It upset me and scared me so much. Abby nodded. Since she was a female, her voice never changed with her change, but the male's voices did. It sucked. The nice thing with this change, is that it only happens every six to nine months. It is never on the same day though because it happens whenever in that time frame. It also only lasts about a week.

"Hey Gibbs!" She smiled. I looked to her and gave her a smile. "Tony won't be in for a few days. Yeah he called me and he's really sick... NO!" She shouted and I looked to her worried. "Sorry, uh no Gibbs, no need to come check on him. It's okay. Really I've got it. I'm going to take care of him today." I sighed. I mouthed a thank you and she smiled. "Yup. Bye Gibbs." She shut her phone and sighed. "Now that was a close one..." She looked to me and I nodded. I couldn't let anyone know and Abby knew why. Gibbs always is fond of when Abby changes, but I'm afraid to tell him. It's scary to look at someone like me.

"Thank you so much Abby... I really appreciate it..." I hugged her around her wings and she hugged my waist. I knew I could wait for this damn change to be over. I pulled away and smiled.

"Want me to go get some fish. I know you like fish when you change Tony." She said and I nodded. I grabbed my wallet and took some money out for her to go get fish. She nodded on her way out and closed the door. I sat down on my couch and stretched out. I knew I would have to soon start to stretch my wings. I'd have to fly around eventually. You see, with certain Scaled Ones, they can fly, and I found out I could, even with the few holes in my wings. These Scaled Ones, are the ones that are true to the heir and I knew that I'd have to go somewhere else to fly. Abby and I are the last ones to the family heir. Her great grandmother times like five was raped by one of my ancestors...and so she was my cousin. Her and I would go somewhere to fly later on in the week. I heard a knock at my door and I panicked. I ran to the door to see someone who I didn't want to see. I growled.

Why did he have to be here now?

 _Cliffy! So what do you think of the supernatural theme? The Scaled Ones are like dragons basically, if any one needs a clarification on that._


	3. Reveal

Tony POV

I wanted to tell him to go away, but I knew my voice would worry him. I sighed and decided to say forget it. "What do you want Gibbs?" I said trying to sound hoarse. I coughed for good measure.

"Abby said you were sick and she'd be here. I just saw her leave. You okay?" He said jiggling the door knob. I wish I could nod but he couldn't see it. "Tony?" He jiggled the handle again.

"I'm okay right now. She getting me some medicine for my throat." I said as soft as I could. I knew I was risking so much talking to him. I sighed and hit my horns against the door.

"Can I come in Tony?" He asked and I grew panicked. I heard another voice in the hallway and sighed with relief. "Hey Abs. What's with the fish?" I bit my lip hoping that she could answer.

"Well, Tony said he wanted some fish, because it's got lots of good fats in it. And I got his medicine too! So uhm, excuse me Gibbs." She said and she grabbed the door handle. I quickly flew to my bedroom so Gibbs didn't see me and so Abby could come in. "Bye Gibbs." She closed the door and locked it. I sighed. "Tony, I'm here where'd you go?" She shouted out. I came out of my bedroom and smiled at her.

"You're a life saver Abs. Thank you." I hugged her tightly. "Be right back." I left to go use the bathroom. There was another knock and Abby went to the door.

"Abs, let me in please. I'd like to check up on Tony." Gibbs said and Abby shook her head. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to keep Gibbs out, since she was at the end of her change. I came back out and didn't notice Gibbs until too late.

"Ya know Abs, I really appreciate that you..." I stopped seeing Gibbs. He stared at me and swallowed hard. I bit my lip and looked down. "Shit..." I cursed under my breath. I started to feel angry and I growled at Gibbs and Abby.

"Gibbs you should really go." Abby said. "Like now." She almost shouted and I quickly ran to my window and just jumped. I started to fly. I didn't care who saw me and who didn't. I felt better and calmer when I flew. Abby knew what I was going through, and she knew I hated it. I flew out towards the country side to find my place to cool down.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs POV

I watched Tony jump from the window and I panicked. I ran to the window and was relieved to see him flying. I turned to Abby and glared. "Abby what the hell is going on!" I shouted. She looked at me with such sad eyes I didn't know what to think. I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Tony is A Scaled One..." Abby said and I stopped her.

"I see that now! How is he flying! When did this happen! I need answers." I slammed my fist into the door and sighed. I walked to the couch and sat down. Abby followed my steps and then wrapped a wing around me. I sighed comfortably.

"Tony has been a Scaled One since he was 20, just like me. He hates going through it because he is a direct heir to the family. His great grandfather times ten is the original Scaled One Gibbs. He hates being a Scaled One, and he didn't want any of the team to find out about it. He only told me because of when he saw me with my wings on his first days of NCIS. As for the flying... He can fly because he is a direct heir to the family. Only the direct heirs can fly. Gibbs, I can too. I am a direct heir too." She explained. I looked at her shocked finding all of this out. She rubbed my hand gently. "He hates going through the change. He doesn't want anyone to know about his heritage and relationship to the original head hancho. He's scared everyone will think differently of him."

"Well yes because he is a direct connection. And why didn't I know about your connection Abs? You know that the congressmen have been looking for the last two heirs of the family." I stopped... "Shit." I cursed and got up.

"What Gibbs?" She asked.

"Tony flew right over the capital Abs. I'm sure they've seen him by now." I quickly turned the TV on to see if there was any news coverage, and sure enough there was.

 _TV: Today, there has been a sighting of a Scaled One flying. This has been unheard of but rumor has it that the only Scaled Ones that can fly are the direct heirs. Seems like congress will have a field day with this. More coverage tonight at 7/8 central._

I shut the TV off and tossed the remote on the table. I got up and started to pace around the room. Abby grabbed my arm to stop me and sighed. Her scales were starting to fade, and her eyes were back to normal. Her change was ending.

"Gibbs, we need to go get him. I know where he is going." She said and I nodded. We shut the lights off, locked the door and ran to my truck. Abby groaned. "I am driving separate. Your cab is too small for my wings." I nodded and got in my truck. She got in her vehicle. With that we left.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony POV

I sighed and sat in my small cabin in the woods. I kept my wings stretched out wide and laid back on the bed. I knew I was in for some shit. I could see cameras pointed at me from the ground. I shook my head. Maybe I should stay here in the cabin. I knew my change lasted longer than Abby's. Abby's was for a couple days and her's was more frequent, since she was only a cousin to the heir. She was still direct because of my great grandfather five times back. I grabbed a book about the Scaled Ones on the table next to the bed. The one I was reading during my last change. I started to read it and heard a knock at the door. I shouted out "Come in!" knowing it was Abby. I was shocked to see Gibbs come in with Abby into my bedroom. I continued on reading my book.

"Tony, I know everything now." Gibbs said bluntly. I looked up at the two with a blank stare. Abby smiled apologetically to me. I waved her off and she hugged me. I noticed her skin and eyes were turning back to normal and smiled.

"At least yours is going away Abs. Mine is just starting." I smirked and she swatted my arm playfully. I looked to Gibbs and licked my lips. "So you know everything about my change huh?" I said playfully. He nodded and I patted the bed next to me. He sat down closer than I expected and I tensed a little. He was so close to me. "I'm sorry I haven't told you. I know we're close." I said and he looked to me. I felt a wack on the back of my head chuckled. "Still the same."

"Don't apologize Tony. No need to. I do want to know one thing though." He looked to me with thoughtful eyes. I nodded for him to continue. "Why on Earth did you fly? Congress is going to come after you if they find out you're the heir. Same with Abs." I looked down into my lap. "They are going to make sure they don't lose sight of you two. You two are very important." He said. I nodded.

"I needed to get out of there. I don't care if they knew it was me. I feel like I shouldn't hide anymore Gibbs. About my change, about my feelings for you, about the heir-" I stopped myself. "Did I say feelings for you? I meant feelings for..." I sighed.

"You have feelings for me Dinozzo?" I frowned at the use of my last name.

"Tony, I should go." Abby piped in. "I have some things to do at the office. Call me okay Tony?" She hugged me and Gibbs good bye and I nodded. She left shortly after. I looked to the book in my hands and gave it to Gibbs.

"This talks about the heir's change. You can read it if you'd like." I said and he nodded. We sat comfortably in silence while he read the book. He frowned at one spot and I tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong Boss?" I said softly.

"Tony didn't you just turn 40?" He asked. I was drawn back by his question. I couldn't understand why he asked. I nodded and looked to him for answers.

"Why?" I questioned. He pointed to a part of the book and I read it out loud. "'When the heir has reached the age of 40, the change is different. The heir will become the Scaled One as a constant.' Gibbs what does that mean 'as a constant?'" I was scared to find out. He sighed.

"It means you don't change back." He said and my heart immediately sunk. I tossed the book against the wall heavily, leaving a piece of the wall to chip off from the rest of the log. Gibbs jumped at the sound. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Tony, it's okay. You didn't read the rest. Everything becomes retractable. The claws, the wings, the horns. The only thing that doesn't are the scales." I looked to Gibbs and grabbed the book to find evidence of his facts. I found it and felt relieved.

"So now what?" I asked.

 _Hello everyone. Please leave reviews below! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know it's odd with the supernatural piece but it's coming along great I think!_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. News

Tony POV

I ran a clawed hand through my hair. I could retract everything once the change was complete. This is much better news than I thought it would be. I looked to Gibbs steely blue eyes, and he smiled. That wonderful smile. I looked down into my lap. I knew we would have to talk about what I said; that I had feelings for him. I knew he heard me.

"Tony we need to talk about it." He said as if reading my mind. I nodded. He grabbed my chin pulling my attention from my lap and the floor. He came closer to me and kissed my lips. I sighed softly into his. I kissed him back passionately and softly. He was the first to pull away and smiled. "I've wanted you for awhile Tone." He whispered into my ear. I smirked and did something I thought I'd never do to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I ran my tongue across his cheek and chuckled.

"Gotcha." I said. I felt Gibbs smack my chest and push me down on the bed. I started to relax when I felt Gibbs slowly trace his fingers around my chest and abdomen. I smiled. "Well, now that the feelings thing is out, what next?" I asked. He leaned down onto my chest.

"Do you want to try and make _us_ work Tony?" He asked softly. I nodded. I couldn't get over how close he was. I wanted to kiss him over and over again. I grabbed his arm carefully, trying not to cut his arm open from my claws. I stopped and held my head. I shouted in pain. "Tony?!" He picked up his phone and called someone. I passed out before I could figure out who it was.

~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs POV

I looked at Tony on the bed. I frowned. His change was becoming permanent. His horns grew a little longer and sharper. His scales were becoming more predominant. His claws were sharper and his wings were now cleaned up. He had no holes in his wings. Abby gave Tony more medicine to keep him knocked out so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain when she got here. I looked at Abby with questions.

"Gibbs what else did that book say?" She asked. She looked right at me. I grabbed the book from the floor and started to read where I left off.

"'The change becomes a constant because they are to be prepped and ready to take rule. The scales become thicker, the wings completely smooth. There is an upside to this, for those who might hate the change and is an heir to the throne. The skin can not be penetrated by anything. We can't get sick, but we can have days where our pain becomes great. This change is important. Once the leaders of the country..' and in our case would be the president and the congressman... 'see the Scaled One heir, they are to find him. He is to be taken and to be treated like a king. He is to become the ruler of the land. If there is a mate for the heir, he must make more of us. We must keep our population going.'" I sighed. I looked over to Abby who was surprised by this new information.

"This is why congress will look for us. Now that Tony is completely changed..." We heard a groan. We both stopped and looked down to Tony. He looked at us and smiled. His teeth were so white, and that smile was so brilliant. I climbed into the bed with Tony and kissed his lips. Abby squeaked and I chuckled.

"Relax Abs. We talked about us already." I mentioned. She nodded and swatted at my arm.

"We have to tell him Gibbs." She said and we looked at Tony who looked at us slightly scared. "Tony, this change does become permanent. But there are upsides..." She started off. Tony sat up and sighed.

"Lay it on me Abs. " He said and covered his mouth. His voice was back to normal. "My voice..." He trailed off. Abby smiled.

"Must be that is an upside for you." She giggled. She sat at the end of the bed and started to tell Tony about the other pieces of his change. "Tony your skin become impenetrable. Your wings changed too and now you can't get sick. Though, there are days you'll be in pain because of the constant-ness of the change." She kissed Tony's cheek. I looked to Tony who nodded and sighed.

"Ya know, maybe this won't be such a bad thing." He stretched his wings out and smiled. "I guess we should go into work... Vance is probably having a cow." He said. I looked to him shocked, as well as Abby.

"Are you sure you want everyone to see you like this?" I asked. Abby looked to him for an answer and he nodded.

"This is going to permanent after all. But you said I can retract some things right?" He asked and we nodded. He looked to his hands and he concentrated on retracting his claws. He groaned softly as they retracted and started to pant a little. "God that's a little harder than I thought. But a good start right?" He said and we nodded. "Now for the horns..." He said and we held his now, de-clawed hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His horns started to retract and he squeezed our hands hard. I groaned a little at the strength and then the squeezing stopped. Tony opened his eyes and felt around for his now, non-existent horns. He smiled.

"I think you should wait for the wings Tony." Abby said patting his hands. He looked to her and smiled.

"I think I'll keep them out. I'm gonna have to get use to them right?" He said and I smiled. "Since we have read this book, it's got me thinking... Maybe I should just accept it as who I am... Like loving Gibbs." He said then laughed. He kissed my lips and I smiled against his. I deepened our kiss and he moaned softly.

"Alright break it up love birds!" Abby squealed and we laughed. "Let's get back to NCIS." She said and we all nodded to leave. Abby looked at Tony and smiled. "Hey Tony, your eyes!" I stopped and looked at Tony and nodded. He ran from the room and went to the living room where a giant mirror was. Abby and I laughed when we heard his squeal.

"Guys my eyes are normal! The color is still the same but I have normal pupils!" He shouted. We came out to where he was and smiled. He hugged us both and I pulled him closer for a kiss. We smiled and left the cabin to go to the cars and then NCIS.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~

 _ **(Hey guys, there is not going to be a POV for a little bit. You'll know when I put one on the story)**_

Gibbs, Abby and Tony walked into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee looked up and almost jumped from their seats.

"Who is that?" Ziva asked slightly frightened. Tony walked in front of her and laughed.

"Aw my little ninja, dontcha recognize me?" Tony said. Ziva's eyes drew wide and then Tony looked to McGee. "Hey McGeek!" He trotted over to McGee's desk and McGee looked at Tony dumbfounded.

"Tony, you're a Scaled One? Like Abby?" McGee looked between Abby and Tony and laid back against his chair. Tony nodded and McGee ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, this will be interesting..."

"Oh c'mon aren't you guys just the slightest bit curious as to why I'm only coming out of it now?" Tony said.

"Yes, I would Agent Dinozzo." Vance said. We all looked to the stairs behind the bullpen and watched Vance. Tony swallowed hard and nodded. "Office Dinozzo. Gibbs you too. Everyone else get back to work." Ziva, Abby and McGee looked to Gibbs and he nodded. They got to work and watched as Tony, Gibbs and Vance walked up to his office. As soon as they got to his office and closed the door, Gibbs chuckled. "Something funny Agent Gibbs?" Vance sat down in his desk's chair.

"Well yes, I'm curious as to why I'm up here Vance." Gibbs said and he sat in the chair. He looked to Tony and Tony shook his head. Gibbs sighed and looked to Vance.

"I'm going to get this all out now. Starting with Gibbs. I know that you two are together, and have been. It has not affected your work ethic or how many cases you've brought in. So keep it under wraps, and we won't have an issue. Now, as for Dino-" He said and was interrupted.

"Vance, we only found out today ourselves and started today." Gibbs mentioned. Vance looked to him shocked. "Why do you think there was something between us beforehand?" Gibbs leaned forward in his chair and eyed Vance.

"Well, there was a pool for you two for starters, one of which Ducky won." He chuckled. Gibbs and Tony shook their heads. "As for starting to date, you two were acting like you were. Like I said, if you two can keep this under wraps, I'm fine with it." Vance held his hands up and leaned back in his chair.

"So, as for me?" Tony questioned. He stretched his wings a little and sighed. "Much better..." He whispered.

"Well, as for you Agent Dinozzo, I want you to be able to control yourself and your change accordingly. Right now, congress and SecNav are asking we try to find the heir to the throne that was seen flying. Congress needs the heir so they can do some ritual thing." Vance rolled his hands and sighed. "Not going to be easy but it will bring NCIS into view to the country." Vance stood up and adjusted his coat.

"Funny you should say that Vance..." Tony started off. I sighed.

"Tony are you sure?" Gibbs said. Tony nodded and Vance looked between the two.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Vance almost shouted and they nodded. "Well, what is it!"

"Abby and I are the two last heirs." Tony blurted out. Vance looked to him in disbelief.

"How?" Vance asked and Tony rolled his eyes. Tony started to grow his claws and horns again. He groaned in pain but felt better after they were fully shown. He grabbed the gun from Vance's desk. "Woah Dinozzo!" He shouted. He pointed the gun to his arm.

"Get down." Dinozzo said. Vance and Gibbs hit the floor and Dinozzo shot his arm. The bullet ricocheted off his arm and into the wall by the door. "Are we done here?" Dinozzo asked. Vance and Gibbs stood back up.

"Dammit Dinozzo!" They both shouted and Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. Tony growled and grabbed Gibbs by the arm and threw him in the chair. Tony stopped and looked at his hands in shock. Gibbs looked to Tony slightly scared, slightly shocked, and slightly turned on.

"Boss, I'm so sorry." Tony said and Gibbs held up a hand. He blew out a shaky breath and stood up.

"It's okay Tone." He said. Tony shook his head and Gibbs stopped him. He kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Alright now listen Dinozzo, I want Gibbs to take you and Abby to congress. Now. We are going to get this sorted out." Vance said and Dinozzo and Gibbs looked at Vance like he was crazy. "I'm not joking. Now." With that the two left Vance's office. As they walked down the stairs Gibbs was seething. Dinozzo gripped the railing a little too hard and deformed the spots he held onto while descending the stairs. As they entered the bullpen, McGee and Ziva kept their heads down and staring at the computer screens. Gibbs grabbed his side arm and clipped it to his side.

"You two stay here, if a case comes in go for it. We'll be back." Gibbs said and left the bullpen to the elevator. Tony followed close behind as they waited to get Abby and leave.


	5. Tests

_Hello everyone. It has come to my attention that people disapprove of the first person POV. It is my story so I am allowed to do as I please, do not tell me that I am an idiot for writing the way I do. Please and thank you. Enjoy the rest of the story! Let's see how congress goes._

Tony, Abby and Gibbs walked up to the congress building slowly. Abby and Tony each drew out a breath. "Guys are you sure you can do this? Do you know what will happen?" Gibbs said softly. Tony and Abby shook their heads.

"Don't know what will happen but... maybe it won't be so bad?" Abby said and gave a half-hearted smile. Gibbs sighed and nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Tony said confidently and the three of them walked into the congress building. Gibbs walked up to the front desk and Abby and Tony stayed behind looking around them at their surroundings.

"Hello." Gibbs said to the woman at the desk. She smiled at Gibbs flirtatiously.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" She smiled. Gibbs smiled and chuckled.

"Funny story, see I'm bring the congress the last two heirs of the Scaled Ones. I'd like to see them." Gibbs said, moving to the side so she could see the heirs. She quickly shut her mouth and picked the phone up. She whispered into the phone as Gibbs looked at Tony and Abby. He worried for them, being unsure as to what they are going to do to them. He looked at just Tony now. Tony was going to look like this for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to change back anymore. The scales, the wings; all of it would stay. Gibbs smiled at the thought. The true Tony Dinozzo. He was jolted back to reality when the woman at the desk tapped his arm.

"They are on their way down now, you can go with them." She said and went back to her work. Gibbs nodded and walked back towards his new lover and friend. He smiled as they were talking about what might possibly happen.

"Alright, they're coming now guys." Gibbs said quietly. Tony and Abby nodded and looked at each other. I hugged Abby gently being careful not to squeeze her wings. I kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'm allowed to go with you two." He said and at that moment Tony looked to him. Tony smiled and hugged Gibbs, being careful not cut him with his claws or hug too tight. He pulled away from Gibbs when he saw three men from congress walk towards them.

"Hello everyone. I'm Frank Hutly, I'm in charge of this investigation. Now, you say these two are the heirs, how can you be so sure?" He spoke towards Gibbs. He chuckled and looked to Tony and Abby.

"Well, I'd shoot my arm but that was taken away." Tony said chuckling. Gibbs laughed along with him and Abby just smiled.

"Come with us, there are tests to go through." Hutly said and with that they all followed him up the stairs towards the third floor to a separate room down a long hallway. "This is our test room. We have tests that are structured towards the heir reveal, depending on age of course." Hutly said.

"Now, how will you test Ms. Scuito? She is at the end of her change." Gibbs said and furrowed his brow towards the three men. He crossed his arms at the silence. "Well?" Gibbs said a little louder this time.

"Well, we can do a blood test. This blood test is 100%. The way we do it, is we take some blood from the back and arm. Since Ms. Scuito's wings are still out, we can take some of her wing to test as well. We start with looking through a certain pair of glasses to look for certain elements in the heir's blood and if we it, then we know that she will be the heir. Now as for our young man here, it will be different. There is the wound test. We will try everything to penetrate the scaled skin, and if nothing works we move on to the next test. Retraction. If he can retract everything, then we move on to the last test. Flying. If he can jump from a building and fly no problem, then we know he is the heir. If we could the blood test on him, it might be easier but if his skin is impenetrable then we can't do anything about that." One of Hutley's men said. Gibbs nodded.

"Let's get started." Tony said with that wonderful smile of his. Hutley and his men started with Abby. They walked down a few doors to a room with a cooler for blood and different medical supplies. One of the men started to put gloves on and a mask. He handed a mask to everyone else in the room and everyone put the masks on. Abby sat on a chair and held her arm out, smiling.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Abby said snapping her mouth shut and smirking.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~

Everyone walked to the top of the building to the roof. It was time for Tony's last test: flying. Abby had passed her test with the blood, so now it is definite that Abby was an heir. Tony has so far passed the last two tests with flying colors. Tony was feeling confident about this test. The congressmen and team Gibbs walked towards the edge of the roof. Gibbs watched Tony intensely.

"We're ready whenever you are Anthony." Hutley said and he nodded. Tony walked to the edge of the building. He breathed in a deep breath and then out. He looked back to Abby who gave him the two thumbs up. Then he looked to Gibbs. He smiled. He ran back to Gibbs quickly and stood toe to toe with him.

"I love you Gibbs." Tony said and pulled him close to his body, kissing his soft lips gently. He ran a gentle finger through his hair and smiled. Gibbs gently tugged on Tony's bottom lip and pulled back from the kiss. They smiled.

"I love you too Tony." Gibbs said. With that Tony ran towards the edge and jumped. Gibbs laughed when he heard a 'Woo!' from Tony and found himself smiling even bigger. Tony came up into the air, flapping his wings bringing big gushes of air towards the congressman blowing their clothes and hair around. He flew through the air, cutting it like butter. He flew swiftly around poles and around buildings like a bird. Gibbs smirked. ' _Might just have to call him bird boy_...' he thought. Tony came back towards the roof and landed next to Gibbs. He pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate and filled with desire. Tony wrapped his wings around them like a shield and continued to kiss Gibbs. Gibbs pulled away and chuckled. "Jealous of someone watching Tone?" he asks, referring to the darkness around them. Tony nods and leans to kiss him again when someone taps his back. Tony growls and holds Gibbs close. "Relax." Gibbs said and pats Tony's cheek. He sighs and opens his wings, almost hitting the congressmen around him. Gibbs' team chuckles.

"Well, Mr. Dinozzo and Ms. Scuito, you have passed the tests. We now know you two are the heirs that we have been searching for. What will happen now, is we are going to insert a chip into your skin. This is because of security. When the heirs are in trouble, or are dying we need to see to them immediately. You are the last two links of this royal family. Every month, we will come by your work place or home to keep everything up to date such as medical, home life, etc. We also will be sending you something in the mail every month, I am not at liberty to say what because the president has not allowed me to do so. I don't honestly know what it is either. Follow me so we can place our chip. It does not tell us what you are doing, just heart rate, blood levels, etc. Mr. Gibbs you will have to wait in the lobby, and then you may leave with your two Scaled Ones." Mr. Hutley said and Gibbs sighed. Abby and Tony both gave Gibbs a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following Hutley for the chips. Gibbs went in an opposite direction to get back to the lobby.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

 _Alright guys, comment away. I know this has been slightly confusing bringing in the supernatural theme but it's going to get better._


	6. First time

Gibbs walked Tony into his living room and laid him down on the couch on his stomach. Tony was loopy from the drugs that the congressman gave him for the chip. They had to put him out because of his skin. They had to tear it apart and pull them scale by scale off so they could get the chip under his skin. Gibbs frowned seeing the bandage over Tony's back. They said it should heal quickly due to Tony's new genetics. Gibbs smiled at Tony and smirked. He got on the couch, having Tony's legs in his lap. He heard the slurred laughter coming from Tony.

"Ya know man, I gotta sssssay ssssomething..." Tony slurred. He threw his legs on the ground and sat straight up on the couch. Tony's wings were retracted along with his claws and horns. Gibbs chuckled.

"And what's that bird boy?" He smirked. Tony looked at him confused.

"I'm not a bird." He said quietly. Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's cheek. "Anywayss... There's this man, and his name is Jethro Gibbs. But SSHHHHHH... You can't tell him." He said.

"Okay Tony, so what about Jethro?" Gibbs said playing along with Tony's drugged up happiness. Tony moved and sat on Gibbs' lap, straddling his hips. Gibbs swallowed hard. This was the closest he'd ever gotten with Tony. He felt his stomach stir and could feel his body disobeying everything Gibbs tried to keep his cock from hardening. Tony smirked.

"Well, ya see. He's awesome. I love him. I just want to feel him inside me. There was one day... I walked into the shower room at work and saw Gibbs. He was in the ssshower." Tony smiled goofily. Gibbs tried to think back to the day he was talking about. He figured out what day he was talking about. He groaned.

 _Flashback..._

 _Gibbs was showering in the first stall of the emergency showers, his body soaked from mud. He fell walking down a hill during the team's investigation of a dead petty officer first class. He was scrubbing his skin down gently, thinking about his SFA. Tony had fallen as well and was caked in mud. Gibbs thought about how Tony would look in the mud, wrestling with Gibbs. He looked down to see his cock half hard and groaned. "Dammit..." He whispered. He closed his eyes and slowly started to stroke himself thinking about the mud wrestling. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly and could feel his release come closer and closer to the edge... He stroked faster and rested a hand against the wall. He was so close."Tony..." He whispered as he came in his fist, slowly riding out his release. He hummed softly and cleaned himself up. He finished his shower quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he got out of the shower, he bumped into none other than Tony._

" _Sorry boss. Mind if I take this one? It's the best shower." He smirked. Gibbs' cheeks turned warm and he nodded silently. Gibbs walked past his SFA, embarrassed, thinking about what he just did in said shower. He heard the water run and sighed._

" _Dammit." He whispered._

 _End Flashback_

"Hello?" Tony said waving a hand in front of Gibbs face. Gibbs groaned. He felt himself strain against his slacks and Tony still sat on his lap. "Did you hear what I said?" Tony said. Gibbs shook his head, unable to speak. Tony sighed. "I said... When I heard the water running I stood next to the shower to hear who was in there... When I heard it was Gibbs and I heard him say my name I wanted to know what was going on... He was jerking off to me." Tony said and raised him arms, flexing his biceps and kissed his arm. "That's right! I'm coooool." He stressed the O and Gibbs chuckled. He kissed Tony's lips soft and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. He felt Tony push his tongue into his mouth, feeling every inch of his mouth. Gibbs groaned into the kiss and pulled Tony closer. Tony ran his fingers through Gibbs' hair and pulled lightly. Gibbs pulled away and Tony pouted...

"Tony, you're drugged up, I can't take you as much as I want to." Gibbs frowned. "It's not right." Tony nodded. He kissed Gibbs' nose and both men chuckled. _This man is going to be the death of me._ Gibbs thought. He laid Tony back down on the couch on his stomach so he could check his back. Surely enough, there was only a really small scar and he pulled the bandage off. "You're cut is healed Tone. Get some sleep." Gibbs said and laid a blanket on Tony. He went to go get up but Tony grabbed his hand.

"Can we ssleeeep together?" Tony whined. Gibbs chuckled and nodded. "YAY!" He ran upstairs to the master bedroom and Gibbs followed behind him. When Gibbs got in the room, Tony laid with just a sheet over his body. Gibbs swallowed and took in the sight before him. He undressed himself down to boxers and a white t-shirt, then slid in behind Tony. He sighed feeling the warmth of Tony's body against his.

"Good night Tony." Gibbs said.

"Good night." Tony said

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCI~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony groaned, waking up. He looked to his phone for the time and it read 0545. He backed his body up closer to the one behind him and he stopped opening his eyes. He turned and saw Gibbs laying there, eyes closed. He smiled at him and laid back down facing him. He kissed his jaw and neck feeling Gibbs start to stir and groan. Tony kissed his lips and got kissing back. He smiled.

"Good morning Jethro." Tony said gently poking at Gibbs stomach. He chuckled and swatted his finger away. "Ticklish are we?" Tony smirked. He kept poking at Gibbs sides and he grabbed Tony's finger at the second or third poke. Gibbs opened his eyes and smirked. He kissed his finger tips slowly and then sucked them in a little bit. Tony moaned and closed his eyes, reveling in the erotic feeling. Gibbs chuckled and hopped off the bed, leaving a very pouty Tony behind.

"C'mon. Shower." Gibbs said as he stripped his clothes off to the shower. Tony got up quickly and stripped down himself. He stood behind Gibbs and held his hips. "Mmm hello." He said softly, turning and kissing Tony's lips. Gibbs hopped in the shower with Tony still behind him. Tony pushed Gibbs against the wall and spread his legs. Gibbs grunted as soon as his chest hit the tiled wall.

"I want to play this morning. I'll start." Tony whispered into Gibbs ear, licking it softly. Gibbs moaned and thrust his ass back towards Tony. "Mmm... Eager are we?" He swiped his fingers between Gibbs' cheeks, massaging the moist hole. Gibbs moaned louder and thrust back again. Tony held his hip against the wall. "Don't rush this _Jethro_." His name coming lustfully from Tony's lips. Tony slowly slid one finger in Gibbs' hole rubbing it back and forth slowly. Gibbs shook slightly from the feeling.

"Dammit Tony... Please. We'll go slow later..." He moaned. Tony turned Gibbs around and Gibbs gasped softly. "Your eyes... They're slitted like when I first saw you as a Scaled One." Gibbs raised his hand to Tony's cheek. "God... Beautiful..." He whispered. He kissed Tony hard on the lips, feeling Tony's smile.

"I want to watch your face as you come...Face me as I fuck you Jethro." Tony said quietly and Gibbs nodded. Tony kissed Gibbs again and held his hip. He held his cock in his hand, the gently sliding into Gibbs' hole. Gibbs hissed softly at the new sensation. "Shhh... Relax." Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. He pushed into Gibbs some more and felt Gibbs thrust down, taking all of Tony inside of him. Gibbs and Tony groaned loudly and Tony rested for a moment to get used to the tightness. "God Jethro..." Tony whispered.

"Please Tony." Gibbs whispered and kissed Tony's lips softly. Tony moaned and slowly started to pump in and out of Gibbs, moaning and panting filling the room. Tony sped up more and more thrusting up more to hit Gibbs' prostate. Gibbs gasped. "Dammit... Tone...close.." He nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, kissing the smooth, wet scales. Tony reached between them, stroking Gibbs fast and in time with his thrusts. Gibbs bit down on Tony's neck and groaned as he came hard and fast. He shook slightly as Tony continued thrusting. He came after a few thrusts biting Gibbs' shoulder, trying not to hurt him. Gibbs groaned. After a minute Tony pulled out and kissed Gibbs cheek.

"Wow..." He whispered. Gibbs shivered against him and he felt the water run cold. They quickly washed their hair and body and got out.

"Tony...Thank you.." Gibbs said. He pulled Tony close and kissed him softly and passionately. Tony smiled and pulled back softly. Gibbs smiled back. Tony sighed and frowned when he looked down to Gibbs' shoulder. It was already turning purplish from his bite. "Don't worry about it. Really." Gibbs said. He kissed him again and they got dressed. Thank God it was the weekend.


	7. The Itch

_Thank you everyone for viewing, and thank you to ShadowWolf's Fables for the idea! I've decided to use it. I appreciate the feedback guys, keep it coming!_

 **The next day...**

Tony and Gibbs had settled down, watching an old Western on TV with popcorn, sitting on the living room couch. Tony had curled up next to Gibbs, eating the popcorn absentmindedly from the bowl on Gibbs lap. Gibbs smiled and had his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulder.

"This is a really good movie Gibbs, what did you say it was called?" Tony sat up some and faced Gibbs.

"The Man Who Shot Liberty Vance." Gibbs said. He pulled his arm around and scratched at his shoulder where Tony bit him the day before. Tony frowned.

"I'm sorry Jethro..." Tony said and pouted. Gibbs nudged him and kept scratching.

"Don't worry Tone. It's fine." He sighed. "I need anti-itch cream. Be right back." Gibbs said and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. He went into the cabinet and looked for the cream and winced. He had a headache now too. He looked for some migraine relief too. Once he found it he walked back out and towards the kitchen to grab some water, and he took the migraine relief. "Tony can you help me out with the anti-itch? It feel like a whole strip down my back?" He said walking back out to the living room. He found Tony smiling on the couch.

"Sure," he smirked. "as long as I get to feel your skin I'll do anything." Tony laughed and moved down the couch so Gibbs could sit next to him. Gibbs chuckled and plopped down on the couch and took off his shirt. Tony gasped.

"What? What is it?" Gibbs asked concerned. "Is it poison ivy again?" He asked.

"Gibbs, we need to get to Abby and Ducky now." He said. He grabbed Gibbs and threw a shirt on him, and they ran to the car.

"Dammit Tone what's wrong!" Gibbs almost shouted. Tony frowned.

"I think when I bit you... My mating juice got into your skin..." Tony pushed Gibbs into the car and got in the driver's seat. He quickly put it in drive and sped towards NCIS.

"Tony what do you mean 'mating juice?'" Gibbs asked. He tried to turn and see his shoulder but he couldn't see it very well.

"Okay, so the Scaled Ones have a 'juice' that when with their mate will spill into their mouth, or when the male comes it'll be transferred through that. Most of the time it is through the mouth. I didn't realize it until just now. I totally forgot about it yesterday I guess it's just been so long... God Gibbs I'm sorry." Tony rambled. Gibbs held onto Tony's thigh and rubbed it gently.

"Tony don't make me slap you. We're in this, for _us_ together. Forever. It doesn't matter to me, I'd love it." Gibbs said. Tony frowned. He stopped at the gate for NCIS to be let in and finally found a parking spot ten minutes later. "C'mon let's find Ducky and Abby." He said and kissed Tony's cheek. Tony smiled. They ran to the front door and got checked in.

"I'll go find Abby and bring her down to autopsy. Go see if Ducky is here." Tony said and ran off towards Abby's lab. Gibbs went towards autopsy and rubbed his head. He groaned as it felt even worse before the medicine. As he walked into autopsy he was happy to see Ducky. Ducky turned around and smiled at Gibbs.

"Jethro, I didn't expect to see you today. I was just finishing up some paperwork Mr. Palmer messed up." He sighed. Gibbs nodded and walked towards him and then stopped and held his head. "Jethro?" Ducky said. He got up and walked towards Gibbs. Gibbs put both hands to his head and yelled in pain. He fell to his knees as soon as Tony and Abby walked in. Abby's change was over with, for she no longer had her wings or scales.

"Ducky what happened?!" Tony and Abby shouted. They ran towards the two older men and knelt down with them.

"I'm not sure. Jethro came in and then in another minute he fell to the ground, holding his head. What's going on Tony?" Ducky looked to him in concern. Gibbs yelled again and laid down. He passed out from the pain. "Tony he's passed out from the pain." Ducky leaned down to listen for a heart beat and breathing. "He's still breathing and his heart is stable."

"I don't know Duck. Abby call the congressmen, maybe they will know what's going on." Tony said and Abby pulled out her phone and called them. Tony got underneath Gibbs and held him. Tony groaned. "Fuck that's a lot of pain...I can feel his pain...Literally." Tony said. Ducky looked to him confused.

"The Congressmen are on their way now with the medical supplies, they have a really bad feeling." Abby said. Tony ran his hands through Gibbs hair. "Tony what is going on?" Abby almost yelled. Ducky looked to him as well and Tony looked embarrassed.

"Well, yesterday, Gibbs and I kind of...you know..." Tony said blushing. Ducky chuckled and shook his head and Abby squeaked.

"Details! I want to know!" Abby said. Tony glared at her. "Right. Topic at hand, go." She said and Tony groaned. He held his head and felt his horns start to come through his skin. He let them come through fully and sighed.

"Much better." Tony said and the two people looked at him. Tony looked down to Gibbs who's face was scrunched in pain and gripping his own t-shirt. "Anyways... Yesterday when _it_ happened... I bit his shoulder." Abby gasped. "I know! I know!"

"What does that mean Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Well, when a Scaled One bites their partner, he's marking his territory. It's a mating mark, and there's a mix in the saliva that, when enters through the skin through a bite, connects the two people's bodies together. It means I can feel whatever Gibbs is feeling and he can feel whatever I'm feeling. That's why I can feel his pain. But I was worried because of the reaction Gibbs had to it." Tony said sorrowfully. He got up and picked Gibbs up with him. Tony set Gibbs on one of the autopsy tables and shuttered. "God that's scary.." He looked to Gibbs' unmoving body.

"Let us look Tony." Abby said and he nodded. Ducky went to the side of the table with Gibbs' bite mark. Abby and Tony slowly and carefully lifted Gibbs and pulled his shirt off. "Oh my God Tony." Abby said and he came over to the same side as Abby and Ducky. He frowned. The mark itself was still mouth shaped. Now the teeth marks were slightly visible and it was a deep brown color, almost black. Where Gibbs was itching had turned to a blackish brown color as well.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Hutley said as him and his two friends from the tests had walked into autopsy. Everyone nodded their hello.

"Mr. Hutley what the hell is going on?" Tony said menacingly. His back arched and his wings came through like his horns did, ripping through his shirt and stretched out. He groaned and held his head again feeling Gibbs' pain. Hutley looked to Tony in confusion. "I can feel his pain. I bit him last night and marked him, but this isn't part of it. The headache Gibbs has, and the blackish brown marks where I bit him. I don't understand." Tony said and he growled. He grabbed a table top and leaned against it. He yelled in pain and sat on the floor, retracting his wings in the process. Abby went to Tony's side quickly and held his hand.

"It's okay Tony relax..." Abby said calmly.

"Let us look at him." Hutley said. "If this is what I think it is, then he's going to be in a long sleep for awhile." Hutley said.

"Jethro will be in a coma? That's absurd! It was a bite!" Ducky said angrily. He stayed by Jethro's side and looked to his marks.

"Let me explain this to you. When an heir, like Mr. Dinozzo and Ms. Scuito, they can transfer their DNA, like an sickness for example. When this happens, The DNA goes through the body and finds itself into the nucleus switching the DNA. It turns the person who gets the DNA into a Scaled one, and if the connection is strong, into an heir... The only way this can happen is through sex." Hutley said and then looked to Tony. Tony had calmed down enough but was still sitting on the ground of the autopsy room.

"What!" Tony shouted. He got up and detracted his claws and wings. He stared menacingly at Hutley and his group of men.

"Did you and Mr. Gibbs have sex without a condom?" Hutley bluntly asked. Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes..." Tony said quietly. He walked over and stood by Ducky, bringing Abby along with him. They stared at Gibbs limp body. "What's going to happen Hutley?" Tony looked to Hutley and sighed.

"Well, this process can last weeks, days, sometimes even a month or two. He's going to be in pain for a little while, like you and Ms. Scuito were during your first change..." Tony and Abby shuddered in unison. Tony looked back and remembered the pain he went through. Abby too. "He'll be like a wild animal at first, when he first comes out of it. He won't know what's going on. I'd like it if we could bring him into our cement room back at headquarters. He won't be able to break through the wall and with him going crazy, it might be best." Hutley said.

"Are we going to be able to see him?" Abby asked softly.

"After he's awake yes. But it won't be pretty." Hutley said. Ducky chimed in.

"What do you mean, 'won't be pretty?'" He inquired. Tony looked to Hutley with the same question looming in his eyes.

"Well, as Ms. Scuito and Mr. Dinozzo might tell you, the first change is dangerous. Anger, sad, happy, fear. All these emotions are unbalanced. His testosterone levels will be off the charts, like he's a pubescent boy. He'll be in solitary for a few days after he is awake." Hutley said. "Mr. Dinozzo, I'd like you to come with us and stay with him until he is awake. It'll help keep him calm." Hutley said looking to Tony. He nodded.

"Let's go then and get him in the cement room..." Tony sighed. Hutley's men grabbed Gibbs and Tony growled. They backed off. "I'll carry Gibbs." Tony growled and they nodded. Hutley's men, Tony and a limp bodied Gibbs said goodbye and left the autopsy room. Abby and Ducky looked to each other sadly.

"I hope Jethro will be okay Abigail." Ducky said and hugged her.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. After all, he's Gibbs." Abby smiled.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

 _What do you think? I hope it good!_

 _XOXO Your Irish Friend._


	8. Brand New Gibbs

_So I'm going to move a few days into the future to where Gibbs wakes up. This will be fun ;)_

Tony sighed looking into the room where Gibbs laid on the bed. Gibbs was wearing a hospital gown and looked much more peaceful than he did a few days back. Today he looked much better... _And hotter than hell._ Tony thought. Gibbs scales all had come in thick like his own which meant he was going to be an heir. Hutley and his henchman already did the blood test like they did with Abby and it was positive. They also inserted the chip while he was out. Tony smiled. Gibbs was going to be an heir with Tony and Abby. He couldn't wait until he woke up. Hutley said he should wake today since his change was through. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go in now Mr. Dinozzo. He should wake soon. His chip is showing us that his heart beat is becoming faster. We're going to close the window off so you two have privacy." He smirked. Tony chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you. For helping. And here I thought us heirs were going to be poked and proded." Tony teased. Hutley smiled and unlocked the door to Gibbs' room and quickly shoved Tony in. He went to the mic button next to the door.

"I've locked the door so Mr. Gibbs can't escape. The windows are unbreakable as well. Good luck Mr. Dinozzo." Hutley said. He closed the window off with metal doors that covered the window.

Tony smiled and turned around. He stopped where he was moving to and stared at Gibbs, who was awake. Gibbs stood up and walked towards Tony. Tony looked him up and down. Gibbs new body was smoking hot to Tony. Gibbs scales were a greyish black color, with hints of an icy blue. His claws were short and black. His eyes had changed too. His eyes were slitted like Tony's were at the beginning of his change but his were an icy blue, almost white. His hair had darkened a little from the change to a dark gray, almost black. Gibbs had the spines down his back like Abby, but his were the icy blue like his scales were and his wings... ' _Damn'_ Tony thought. His wings were breath taking. The skin between the bones had turned out blacker night, but the bones between each section is what caught his eyes. The bones were the blue color like his other accents on his new body. His wings were beautiful.

"Jethro... It's Tony. You're at the congress building. Okay?" Tony said softly. Gibbs stared at him intensely and Tony couldn't help but moan. This staring turned him on a lot. Gibbs grabbed Tony and pushed him hard against the wall and growled. He sniffed up and around Tony's neck and body. "God Jethro..." Tony whispered. He felt himself harden under Gibbs' touch and breath. Gibbs slowly let his hands roam on Tony's body. "Je-Jethro I'm...God damn..." He moaned softly. "Gibbs listen. I'm gonna help you through this change okay? I'm here for you." Tony said looking into Gibbs' eyes.

"Tony..." Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded and smiled. Gibbs licked up Tony's neck to his ear and whispered to Tony. "I don't want to hurt you Tone." Tony sighed softly. Gibbs pushed his body against Tony's and he moaned. Gibbs ground his hard on into Tony's hip and moaned.

"It's okay Jethro you can't hurt me." Tony said and Gibbs looked at him. Tony gently grabbed Gibbs hands and he growled. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and turned him around so he faced the wall. He ripped his pants down and pressed his cock against Tony's ass. "God Jethro. Please. Just fuck me." He whined. Gibbs smirked and thrust up hard and fast, hitting Tony's prostate. Both men groaned and Gibbs started to thrust in and out fast and hard hitting Tony's prostate every time. Gibbs reached around and grabbed Tony's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Tony..." He whispered into Tony's ear. Tony was panting and trying to grip anything he could. "God Tone...I'm so...ugh...close.." He thrust a few more times into Tony and came hard. He bit Tony's shoulder and that was it for Tony. Tony came into Gibbs' hand and on the wall hard. Both men slowly knelt to the ground next to each other once Gibbs pulled out of Tony. Tony leaned against Gibbs' shoulder and smiled. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and entwined their fingers.

"God Gibbs... You look amazing as a Scaled One." Tony said and Gibbs looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked at him dumbfounded.

"Go look at the mirror Jethro." He said and Gibbs got up. He walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and gasped. He looked at his hands and felt his face. He looked at Tony in disbelief. He looked down and saw the scales all over his body. He looked behind him and saw the black and ice blue wings. He stretched them out and wrapped himself in his wings. He came out of his little shield a moment later and looked to Tony. "You look beautiful" Tony said with longing. He stood up and pulled his pants back on. He walked over to Gibbs and faced him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gibbs gently pulled Tony against his body again and groaned.

"God dammit... I feel like a damned teenager Tone." Gibbs growled lowly and ground his hips into Tony. Tony moaned feeling Gibbs already hard. "Is that normal?" He asked and looked to Tony. Tony nodded.

"This is what I went through when I was changing for the first time. You'll go through what I went through and maybe less. I'm surprised at how calm you are. Normally new changers are angry or upset or something. I've never met anyone this calm. Hell, even Abby wasn't that calm and I thought she would be. She said she threw chairs and almost burnt a house down!" Tony laughed and Gibbs laughed with him.

"Can we go home? I want to take you over every surface in my house." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear and he groaned. Gibbs chuckled and turned to go look around the room for his clothes.

"Let me go get Hutley and ask. Okay?" Tony said and Gibbs nodded. With that Tony left the room and left Gibbs to find his clothes.

~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs groaned as he plowed into Tony again for the fifth time that night. He had him against the boat in the basement, thrusting in and out of him fast and hard. He could feel his release tingle down his spine. "Dammit Tone... I..." He growled. His claws detracted and dug into Tony's hips. Tony groaned loudly and stroked himself with the thrusts Gibbs' gave him. He came into his hand and on the boat. He fell forward as Gibbs thrust into him a couple more times and came. He groaned and fell on top of Tony. Both men panted and slowly lowered themselves onto a blanket Gibbs had under the boat. Both men sighed and held the other man's hand. Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and smiled.

"Tony?"

"Yes Jethro?"

"I love you. Wings and all." Gibbs said. He softly kissed Tony's hand and smiled.

"I love you too Jethro. Sexual appetite and all." Tony smirked. Gibbs facepalmed Tony and laughed. Tony laughed and straddled his hips. "I'm just saying. That's the what... Sixth time today? Fifth time since we've been home?" He chuckled.

"You weren't kidding when you said I was gonna feel like a teenager, Tony." Gibbs laughed and pulled down for a kiss.

"Mmm. Not at all Gibbs. Not. At. All..." Tony smiled and laid his body over Gibbs' body.

~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

 _Guys, this is the end. I really hoped you guys enjoyed the story. I know I really did. Comment, PM me, anything! Hope you keep reading my stories. Have a lovely day my lovelies._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
